I love you
by Orihara Psyche
Summary: Si rambut hitam Sasuke, sedang menyibukan dirinya di dapur untuk membuat sarapan pagi, sedangkan yang satu lagi berambut blonde dengan kulit sedikit tan Naruto masih damai memeluk gulingnya, si blonde yang belum mau beranjak dari tempat tidurnya masih berniat melanjutkan pembuatan waduk miliknya. Sepasang kekasih yang sudah beberapa tahun berpacaran sejak mereka memasuki sekolah


Sasuke keluar dari minimarket, membeli beberapa ramen instan, beberapa daging, beberapa sosis sapi serta sayuran. Oh ya tak lupa buah tomat kesukaanya.

.

.

"Bangun dobe, makanan sudah siap."

"Lima menit lagiii. ." Si rambut hitam Sasuke, sedang menyibukan dirinya di dapur untuk membuat sarapan pagi, sedangkan yang satu lagi berambut blonde dengan kulit sedikit tan Naruto masih damai memeluk gulingnya, si blonde yang belum mau beranjak dari tempat tidurnya masih berniat melanjutkan pembuatan waduk miliknya. Sepasang kekasih yang sudah beberapa tahun berpacaran sejak mereka memasuki sekolah menengah ke atas atau singkatnya SMA, hingga saat ini, saat keduanya melanjutkan jenjang pendidikan lebih tinggi.

"Dobe aku membuat ramen." Naruto yang mendengar salah satu kalimat yang merujuk untuk kesukaanya langsung berdiri dan menuju meja makan.

"Aaaahhhhhhh.." Naruto menggembungkan pipi kesal, Sasuke tersenyum tipis untuk kemenanganya.

"Aaaahhhh tumis kol, brokoli soup, sosis goreng, jus tomat, aaahhhhh Sasuke. . . menyakitkan sekali melihat menu ini Sasuke, kau tau berat badanku turun 50kg selama kita tinggal bersama." Naruto ngedumel tapi dengan tangan yang cekatan menyuapkan hidangan yang tersedia kedalam mulutnya.

"Itu akan membuatmu hidup lebih lama."

"Haaaa? Dari mana kau dapat rumus itu? Aku akan hidup lebih lama jika kau menyediakan bermacam macam ramen instan, karena dengan itu aku akan lebih bahagia dan akan hidup lebih lama menemanimu, sampai tua, sampai rambut blondeku yang indah mempesona serta menawan ini sudah rontok, sampai wajah tampan milikmu menjadi keriput dan tak laku lagi, sampai otakmu yang pintar itu menjadi pikun." Naruto ngoceh tanpa henti untuk menghilangkan rasa frustasinya terhadap hidangan yang hampir setiap hari berwarna hijau ini, Sasuke hanya dengan tenang setia mendengarkan ocehan dari kekasihnya yang memang susah sekali untuk di ajak tenang.

"Alhamdulilah." Naruto meletakan mangkuk makanya.

"Ha? Apa itu?" Sasuke yang mau mengangkat perlengkapan makan ke dapur jadi berhenti.

"Itu ucapan orang muslim setelah makan, kau bodoh."

"Ohh." Sasuke kemudian mencuci perlengkapan makan yang tadi digunakan, Naruto masih berada di meja makan tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang beberapa kali meliriknya.

"DOBE?! Dari pada kau menatapku terus, kenapa kau tidak mandi sekarang?!" Naruto ngacir ke kamar mandi setelah mendapat peringatan pisau daging mengacung ke arahnya.

.

.

.

Naruto yang baru saja selesai mandi menempelkan tubuhnya yang sedikit basah ke punggung Sasuke.

"Dobe!" Urat Sasuke sudah berkedut kesal, karena dirinya yang sudah rapi dan yang jelas sudah kering harus mendapat sensasi basah dari tubuh Naruto.

"Aku tak akan melepaskanya, kau lupa ini hari apa?." Naruto mengeratkan pelukanya pada pinggang Sasuke.

"Tidak." Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan pakaianya sedikit basah.

"Eh kau ingat ini hari apa?" Naruto tiba – tiba bersemu merah.

"DOBEH! Katakan kapan aku lupa hari ulang tahunmu?! Hhhhhh kau ini sebenarnya hanya ingin bermanja – manja denganku bukan?" Sasuke membalikan badanya lalu menggenggam pinggang langsing Naruto, menatap lurus bola mata sebiru lautan yang sangat disukainya.

"Errr. . baiklah lepaskan. ." Naruto mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke, namun tidak dibiarkan begitu saja, Sasuke malah mengeratkan pelukanya pada pinggang Naruto.

"Kau ingin kado apa?" Antena Naruto langsung berdiri dan menghilangkan segala blushing yang terjadi pada wajahnya.

"Aku ingin kado persediaan ramen selama satu bulan, serta yakiniku, lalu beer untuk satu bulan juga, mmm apa lag ya? Jangan masak sayuran selama sebulan, ummm jangan makan tomat terlalu sering, ummm ummmm." Sasuke melepaskan pelukanya lalu berganti ppakaian.

"Huuuuuuaaaa Sasuke kabulkan kabulkan!" Naruto merajuk dengan guling – guling di kasur.

"Setiap tahun yang kau minta pasti itu, sudah ku katakan makanan seperti itu akan membuatmu mati lebih cepat dobe!"

"Hhhuuuuaaaa Saassuuukkkeeeee, percaya padaku, aku ini berbeda dari manusia biasa, aku akan hidup hingga tua dan bahagia bersamamu jika kau sesekali memberiku makan ramen beer daging setiap hari, atau bisa kau tambahkan dengan rokok, huuuuuaaaa Sasuke Sasuke aku ingin kado ku tahun ini itu, kau harus mengabulkanya tahun ini Sasuke." Naruto makin mencak mencak membuat seluruh postur kasur berantakan.

"Baiklah, nanti malam saja, tidak selama sebulan penuh, tidak ada sayur atau jus tomat."

"Benarkah Sasuke?" Naruto berdiri dari keterpurukanya, Sasuke mengangguk.

"Yay! aku mencintaimu selama lama lamaaaaaannnyyyyyaaaa, sampai kau tua sampai rambutmu ini menjadi putih, sampai gigimu tidak ada, sampai kau tidak bisa berdiri lagi, aku mencintaimu Sasuke hahahahaha lalala aku mencintaimu, dan kau mencintaiku lalala hmhmhm kita akan bahagia sampai tua, lalala sampai bumi kebelah jadi empat hmhmhm sampai anumu menjadi keriput. . lilili aku mencintaimu." Naruto menyerukan kesenanganya dengan sedikit bernyanyi sambil memasang pakaian di tubuhnya, sedangkan Sasuke menatap bosan karena Naruto sering mengatakan hal seperti itu jika Sasuke memberinya ramen. Ya lelaki blonde ini sangat sering mengatakan hal ekstream jika menyangkut masalah kecintaanya dengan Sasuke. Pernah pas masih menjadi murit konoha hight school Naruto membuat kegemparan dengan menghajar guru hingga hampir setengah sekarat, hanya karena Sasuke yang hampir diperkosa dalam ke adaan tidak sdarkan diri. Atau saat Sasuke yang dihajar beberapa lelaki dari sekolah lain, walaupun uke yang manis serta menggemaskan, Naruto juga masih bisa berkelahi layaknya lelaki, dan pada akhir dari kejadian itu keduanya babak belur. Atau lagi saat Sasuke ditembak salah satu senior yang cukup menawan saat pertama kali kuliah, Naruto dengan lantangnya mengatakan bahwa Dirinya dan Sasuke akan hidup hingga tua dan blablabla semacam yang sering Naruto katakan pada Sasuke hampir setiap harinya.

.

.

Hari sudah hampir sore, Sasuke yang baru saja berbelanja langsung menuju dapur, memasak segala macam makanan kesukaan Naruto. Saat jam menunjukan 7malam, Sasuke membawa keranjang piknik, serta beberapa kembang api,berjalan sendiri menghampiri Naruto yang sedang menunggunya.

Setelah sampai ditujuan Sasuke menggelar tikar yang cukup untuk dua orang, menyiapkan segala makanan yang tadi sudah dibuatnya.

"Dobe! "

"Hhhhhhh kau ini, sampai gigiku habis? Sampai rambutku menjadi putih? Sampai kulitku keriput dan tidak tampan lagi? Haha dasar kau ini, aku akan selalu tampan kau tahu?"

"Lihat aku sudah membawa yang kau mau, cepat kemari dan makanlah sebanyak kau mau bodoh."

"Kau mencintaiku bukan bodoh?! Aku juga mencintaimu jadi tidak usah kau teriakan itu setiap pagi bodoh. Hhhhh kau ini benar – benar bodoh."

"Kau itu bodoh sekali, sampai terkadan kebodohanmu itu membuatku takut."

"Nah dobe. . ." Sasuke menghentikan perkataanya, membuka cup ramen lalu di isi dengan air panas. Beberapa menit setelahnya, Sasuke membuka cup ramen kembali, lalu memakanya.

"Dobe aku mencintaimu bodoh." Sasuke masih memakan ramen instan yang tadi dibuatnya.

"Kalau kau mau buat sendiri ya." Sasuke mengusap matanya dengan lengan beberapa kali, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan makanya. Setelah ramen di tanganya habis, Sasuke memakan yakiniku yang sudah dibuatnya dari rumah, sesekali meneguk beer atau menghisap rokok, disela kegiatan makan Sasuke, tak pernah hampir satu menit Sasuke akan diam, Sasuke terus berbicara, kadang kesal, kadang tertawa.

"Ayah, paman itu kenapa?" Seorang bocah berusia 6th memandangi Sasuke yang sedang piknik disebuah tempat yang seharusnya tidak untuk piknik ini.

"Ohh paman itu setiap tanggal 10 oktober seperti kita sekarang ini akan datang kemari, sampai makananya habis dia baru akan pulang."

"Ohh. . setiap tahun? Aku baru sadar."

"Kau kan masih kecil, tapi setiap tahun kita bertemu denganya, malah kadang ayah menunggu hanya ingin tau kapan paman itu akan kembali."

"Lalu kenapa dia berpiknik di malam hari seperti ini? Sendirian lagi."

"Haha dia sangat mencintai orang itu, seperti ayah mencintai ibumu, hanya saja dia melakukan dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda, baiklah ayo kita pulang."

"Tunggu, aku akan menemui paman itu dulu, ayah tunggu disini saja." Si anak kecil berlari dengan langkahnya yang pendek mendekati dimana Sasuke sedang duduk.

"Paman, kenapa paman seperti orang gila? Dia tidak akan bangun kembali walaupun paman melakukan hal gila seperti ini, paman ini sudah besar, harusnya paman membawakan bunga seperti ayahku, bukan piknik seperti ini, kalau paman mau piknik, paman bisa mengajaku kapan saja, jadi berhentilah bersedih paman mengerti?" Sasuke mengarahkan pandanganya pada anak kecil yang baru saja datang dan ngerocos se enaknya, Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan wajah yang dimiliki anak kecil di hadapanya sekarang ini, "Na. .ruto. ." Sasuke berkata lirih sembari menikmati keterkejutanya, mirip Naruto hanya saja matanya tidak sebiru lautan atau rambutnya seterang matahari.

"Naruto? Kenapa namanya seperti isi dalam ramen? Aneh sekali, paman paman si Naruto paman ini tidak akan bahagia jika paman seperti ini." Sasuke masih terdiam.

"Ahhh paman ini, yasudah lah, aku pergi kalau begitu, oh ya namaku Menma, setiap tahun aku kemari, jadi tahun depan bawa bekal sayur sayuran ya, karena aku vegetarian, mengerti?!" Si anak kecil yang bernama Menma kemudian berlari pergi menghampiri ayahnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Namamu juga aneh bocah, dasar." Sasuke garuk – garuk kepala, lalu membereskan segala perlengkapan perayaan ulang tahun Naruto. Sudah hampir 6th lamanya Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke dari dunia menuju alam lain, Naruto menghembuskan nafas terakhir di malam ulang tahunya, saat Sasuke yang sedang memasak segala sesuatu makanan kesukaanya.

Naruto tertabrak truk saat dirinya keluar dari toko kue, ada sebuah truk yang tanpa kendali masuk ke trotoar jalan lalu menabrak beberapa orang dan di antara mereka ada Naruto.

Sejak kematian Naruto, Sasuke tidak mengalami efek perubahan apapun, masih belajar dengan biasa, masih tinggal di apartemen yang sama, tidak pernah mencoba bunuh diri juga. Namun hanya satu hal, Sasuke akan datang ke tempat pemakaman Naruto selayaknya orang yang akan berpiknik, lalu berbicara sendiri hingga larut malam, tak sedikit yang mengetahui kebiasaan Sasuke. Penjaga makam juga sudah hapal dan membiarkan Sasuke melakukan hal itu, atau seperti ayah Menma yang selalu mendatangi makam istrinya setahun sekali(karena jaraknya jauh) sembari menggendong Menma yang masih bayi hingga sudah masuk sekolah dasar.

"Setelah ini aku akan membawa bunga, aku mencintaimu Naruto." Sasuke mencium batu nisan Naruto lalu kembali pulang bersama perlengkapan pikniknya.

FIN


End file.
